Lost in Love
by kittkatt646
Summary: Kenny falls in love with his friend. Written in Kenny's POV. Kenny/Stan. May change to M rating in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, This is my first story, I don't know if it's all that good, I just wanted to write it. It's got a lot of updates to come yet._

 _Thanks for reading, and If you could leave a review I'd appreciate it._

* * *

Junior prom.

That's when I first knew I had feelings for you.

You were having troubles with Wendy, again, and although the two of you were officially each other's dates for the prom, you probably didn't spend much more than five minutes with each other.

I didn't particularly care much for my date either, just some blonde cheerleader, boring girl. Eric and Kyle both had dates, so I didn't see much of them.

So you and I ended up hanging out together for the most of it.

My date did come over to the table we were sitting at and asked me if I wanted to dance, I said I didn't feel like it, And she was kinda pissed about that, and went off with her friend. Usually, I would say yes, if only to increase my chance of getting laid, but I just wasn't interested tonight. I wanted to stay sitting with you and talking to you.

That night I noticed things about you, Things I didn't notice about you before. I noticed how amazing your deep blue eyes are, and how you have the most beautiful smile on earth. And sitting there with you I suddenly got the urge to kiss you. I knew I was mainly into dudes at this point, but I never expected it would be you.

You invited me over afterwards, and we hung out in your room, we stayed up together all night, Just talking and hanging out.

We began spending a lot of time together, we'd study together after school, we'd hang out at each other's houses all the time, you even didn't mind coming over to hang out at my piece of shit house I used to live in.

We became best friends, Kyle didn't seem to care much, he'd been too busy with his study and his new girlfriend lately, the two of you didn't spend so much time together anymore. When we were kids I had always been jealous of your friendship, you were so close, and Cartman or Butters didn't really make for much of a best friend.

There was nothing romantic about it yet. I didn't think you'd ever think of me that way, but each time I saw you my feelings for you increased, that urge to kiss you I got on prom night never stopped, it only got stronger. I started seeing you as complete perfection, everything you said, everything you did, was amazing to me. I loved the way you thought, the way your mind works. I could listen to you ramble on all night long.

I'd never felt connected to someone in that way before.


	2. Chapter 2

Controlling myself around you was getting difficult.

I just wanted to be close to you, put my hands on you, run them through your hair and down your back. Hold you close to me. Kiss you. Touch you everywhere. I'd never felt anything so strong.

You hadn't gotten back together with Wendy since you broke up after prom, and you hadn't said anything about wanting to. I was praying that you didn't want to, and I knew it was a long shot but I wished like crazy that there was some chance you could possibly feel the same way about me.

You had been having a lot of troubles at home, and had been spending a lot of time at my house to get away from it all. I remember one night that was particularly bad, you ran all the way to my house in the middle of a storm, you arrived at my door soaking wet and sobbing. You didn't tell me what happened, and I didn't ask. I brought you into my room and let you get dry and change into some fresh clothes. I didn't look. I would never take advantage of you like that.

If you stayed over, we usually slept head to toe, but tonight after I switched off the lights and got into bed, I felt you get into the bed beside me, and you held me so tightly. You were totally silent, but I could feel the wetness from your tears on my neck.

I decided I had to tell you. I had to tell you how I felt. I couldn't take it anymore.

I waited a few weeks until things were better for you at home, I knew you weren't likely to feel the same way, and I didn't want to fuck up our friendship when you were in the middle of dealing with all that shit.

One afternoon when we were hanging out at the pond, I took your hand and held it in mine. I don't know if you knew what I was doing, what my intentions were. I kept your hand in mine the rest of the time we were at the park, until it started getting dark and we began to make our way back to your place.

When we walked in your mom had dinner ready, I would usually sit down at the dining table with them if I was staying at your place, but tonight you asked your mom if we could take it up to your room, telling her we had study to do. We did not have study to do. My heart was beating about a million miles an hour. Did you feel the same way about me?

When we got into your room, you sat the meals on the desk, and we went and we sat on your bed, and for a few minutes just looked at each other.

Now was the time. I had to do it now. I moved closer to you and took your hands in mine, and looked into your beautiful blue eyes. And then I did it. I leaned in close to you, and placed my lips on yours. They felt so soft, on my rough dry lips. For a few seconds you didn't react, and I thought I'd made a mistake, but then you started to kiss me back. I felt your arms coming around me and your tongue parting my lips and entering my mouth. I put my arms around you as I experienced the best kiss I could ever have imagined.

Nothing in my life up to this moment had ever felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

We had school the next morning, it was going to be hard to hide how I felt around you. Last night after our first kiss, I told you everything. I told you how I felt for you so strongly, and how much I needed you, and what I never expected could be true, you told me you felt the same. I went home around 10, Your mom wouldn't let me stay over on a Sunday. I couldn't stop smiling the entire walk home.

I arrived at school early, hoping we'd get some time together before we had to go to classes, the only class we had together was English in last period. You weren't there yet when I arrived, and I sat at our usual bench. You didn't get here until late, I saw you walking in the gates and you came straight over to me.

"Sorry Ken, I couldn't sleep after last night. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said this with a huge smile on his face. Oh god I'd never been so happy; I couldn't help but smile too. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and gave you a quick hug, and then the bell rang to go to class and you started to say goodbye, but I stopped you.

"Before you go, Stan, I need to ask you something."

You nodded, and told me to go on.

"Stan, I hope last night meant to you what it did to me, because it meant an awful lot to me, And I want to ask you… Would you be my boyfriend?"

I could feel my heart beating like crazy, even after last night, I was so nervous that you'd say no, or that you really didn't feel the same after all.

But you blushed, and you smiled. And you told me yes, that you'd love to.

I just wanted to hug you and kiss you, but Kyle came past and grabbed you by the arm, Telling you how late the two of you were going to be to first period. You called out a goodbye to me, with a big smile, and told me you'd come find me at lunch. I couldn't wait.

The day dragged on, as it always does when you're waiting for something, but finally lunch period came around, And we headed towards our usual spot, but you had an idea, why don't we find somewhere more private? We walked around the back of the school, and found a nice big tree to sit under.

My lunch that day consisted of a stale piece of bread with a tiny bit of peanut butter slapped on, folded in half to form a half sandwich. Yours was a delicious hot meal from the cafeteria, and you pulled out two forks, You'd got enough to share with me as well. The quality may be poor, but when you haven't eaten all day it tastes pretty damn good.

I don't like to accept things out of pity, but I knew with you it was different, you honestly cared about my wellbeing.

Lunch ended way too quickly, and it was time to get to afternoon period.

Kyle and Eric saw us on the way in, They had this class with us. They both looked at us, "Where have you guys been all day? You didn't sit with us at lunch."

I didn't know what to say, but you told them I was helping with one of your assignments. They seemed to buy it. In class I sat in my usual seat, I didn't want to raise any further suspicions.

It was hard to keep my eyes off you in class, and the minutes dragged by. I could tell you was feeling the same, you kept glancing up at me, giving me a shy little smile. How adorable.

Finally the clock ticked over to 3pm, and we could go. I walked over to you after class, you were talking to Kyle. I waited for you guys to finish up your conversation, and I heard him invite you over to hang out, play some new video game he'd got. You stuttered at first, Trying to come up with an answer maybe? And then told him you really had to get that assignment finished. Kyle sounded disappointed, but he didn't push it. I felt sort of bad, but I had been waiting all day to spend some quality time with my new boyfriend – and get another one of those amazing kisses.


End file.
